Battle of the Wither : Just started
by Range Aquarius
Summary: To battle their brother, the mobs in Minecraft from all dimension created hybrids. They have the ability of their type and can maintain the shape of a human. One day, a spell sent the hybrids to the real world and changed their appearance. The only way to find them is that they are Youtubers. Can they stop The Wither before he destroys the world of Minecraftia completely?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It's another normal night in Los Angeles. Everyone'd gone to their beds. The whole town is quiet except for a few barking of dogs. In frount of one of the houses, a figure appeared. She has brown hair with the tip of them colored with the colour of minecraft diamond, redstone and gold. She looked at the house and a smile crept onto her face. Then, she passed through the door and into the house.

**Bajan POV**

Someone else kicked a box off the stairs at our house in Los Angeles. It landed downstairs with a thump that is very loud (only at night, though). I turned over to complain to that clumsy dude as I'm sleeping on a sofa. But when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw made me jump.

There standing in front of me is a girl. She seemed to be the same age as Ty as she is like the same height as him. She looked at me and put her finger to her lips.

"You can tell your friends about our meeting here, but never tell them in one of your videos," She said. "You'll face an adventure, and your friends too. You'll know about yourself, and you'll know where you belong…" At these words, she disappeared. I told my friends about this 'dream' and they agree that it's the strangest dream ever.

Unfortunately, It isn't a dream.

A week later…

**Sky POV**

"Where the FUCK is the exit!"

We've been running through this cubic forest with a bunch of freaking mobs behind. They looked all cubic, like in Minecraft. On the way running, Ian picked up a bow and is now firing arrows at the oncoming mobs. Ty found a sword lying on the ground and is keeping those closer mobs away. I felt like we're now in hardcore mode; never ever returning to the world again.

We almost made it to the exit when another bunch of mobs rush out. The mobs behind formed a circle around us. One of the creepers walked out into the clearing. That's when I noticed something strange about them. They all have eyes like Herobrine.

That creeper looked at Jason beside me and smile. "Your majesty," He said. Then, all the mobs bow towards him. He looked as shocked as anyone of us. Ty gripped his sword tighter and I understand immediately. He is going to make a breakthrough. I stopped him immediately. There's no way we can make it. They will shoot us dead right on the spot.

Then that's when miracle strikes.

**Jerome POV**

An arrow whizzed past my ear and shot the creeper dead right on the spot. The other mobs started whispering. I looked at Quentin and saw that he's like listening to them whispering. Then, he patted Adam on the shoulder and whispered, "Those mobs said that the dragon is coming,"

"You know what they are saying?!" I whispered to him. "They aren't even speaking English!"

"I don't know," He replied. "I know only what the creepers' saying. I don't know the rest,"

"I know what the skeletons are saying," Ian whispered. "They are discussing whether to shoot us dead or bringing us back to HQ,"

"And the zombies planned to eat our brains," Adam said. "Not a good thing,"

Then, a shadow loomed over our heads. The mobs started to back away. A few ran right away into the forest. I looked up and saw a girl with dragon wings, tail and claws. She's holding a light blue colored bow, ready to shoot. Over her are two boys, one with a fire ball in his hand while the other has little ghasts around him. When the last mob is gone, they landed in front of us.

"Are you guys okay?" The girl asked as the dragon wings and tail slowly disappeared. "I'm Aquarius, and these are my friends, Rex and Neonz (pointing respectively at the boy with fore ball and the other one with ghasts),"

Neonz rolled his eyes. "I think we should get them back to town. It's dangerous for this newbies out here," "Hey! They're not newbies!" Rex protested at him. "They are Team Crafted, dude!" "I know, but they are newbies at real surviving stuff," "Oh," I guess Rex had nothing to shot back.

"Neonz, can we use a couple of your Ghastguards?" Aquarius asked. "I guess they are worn out from escaping those dudes," "And letting them stay at our house," Neonz grumbled. But he summoned seven Ghasts and motioned us to climb on.


	2. Chapter 2 : meet the rest?

**MU POV**

Flying on ghasts is fun.

I was still shocked from the mobs calling me their leader, but I quickly forget it when I felt the wind blowing on my face.

The wind started to turn lighter as we got near the town that Aquarius said. Everything started to turn light orange. When we landed, everyone is in their Minecraft skin except for Jerome and Quentin, who were wearing caps like the face of their skin.

"Everyone here is in their Minecraft skin," Aquarius said like she could read my mind. "And everyone here plays Minecraft," "So we won't see others' real face?" Deadlox asked. "Like Bodil's?" "Yep. You should all go rest. It's very late now." Then, she lead us to a mansion-like house.

"Wow. We're staying here?" Ian asked. "Yeah, and this is my house," Then, she went inside.

"Don't be shocked. Only those who are chosen can live here," Rex patted us on the back. "So far, only five are chosen. I guess they hadn't sleep, so you can meet them," Then, he led us inside.

The space of the living room is normal size, and three figures are sitting in one of the three seated couches. One has an orange bandana and the other has a yellow one. The third one wore a blue and black striped sleeveless blouse. When they see us enter, they stood up and greeted us.

"Hi, guys, and welcome to Minecraft. I'm Meatius, and this is BrotherGunns(the yellow bandana guy) and MaiLace(the one with a blouse). Nitro and Bentleys are in their rooms. You guys can meet them tomorrow,"

"Aqua just told us to show you guys your room," BrotherGunns said. "She looks a bit tired, so she goes to rest first," MailLace opened the third door from the left, revealing a big area. "She built this a month ago, Minecraft time," She explained. "She made a hard work of it, so try not to mess it out too much," Then, she and the two other boys went into the room to the left of us.

Quentin went into the room and gasped. I followed his gaze and...Oh My God!

That room was so huge!

**Deadlox POV**

Okay, this is what the room looks like.

It's a bit like the Team Crafted house, but the rooms are lined up in a row. There are exactly seven, enough for us. On the left side at the bottom floor were a few cookers, a crafting table and two double chests. There were seven tables on the right side. On it were…..

"Our computers!" Adam cried, racing towards those tables. Sure enough, on the tables were seven computers that we lost yesterday, real time. We were thinking that the thief bought a gang and know we do recording, because they even carried our headphones and other stuff away. Now, they are all here. I start to think that this Aquarius character is not an easy one to deal with.

"Well, it's night time," Mitch began. "I think we should get some sleep,"

"I agree," I said. "We would need to do the classic Minecraft stuff tomorrow, and we need enough energy,"

Everyone muttered an agreement and went to bed. I chose the third room from the left, between Jason and Mitch. I took off my green headphone, which came out of nowhere, and lay it on my bedside table. I lie down on my bed and soon fell asleep.

_Aquarius POV_

"Wake up! Wake up!"

I know I shouldn't bang on someone's door early in the morning, but I have no choice. They'd need every training to ready themselves just in case The Wither attacked us. You see, we'd been fighting him since Minecraft was created (that is 2009). His brothers (those bosses, including those in mods) weren't strong enough to kill him, as he's the eldest in the family, so they cooperate with us to fight him. And when those bosses found out that a human with mob gene are more powerful, guess what happened.

I was about to rush into their room when the door opened. Jerome stood there, confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him and said, "Wake the others up and get ready," "Huh?" Of course, I didn't answer him. He'll understand when we got there.

Half an hour later, we arrived at the arena(A total of 17 people). The Team Crafted dudes looked confused. "Arena? What are we doing here?" Husky said.

"To get every training you can," Good o' brother, he knows what I want to say.

"Wait…Training?!" Bajan said. "For what?" "Well, to fight those guys you saw yesterday," Neonz said. Then, he opened the massive door to the arena, revealing a huge room. On the walls were signs with the Minecraft warriors' name on it, including me, Meaty (Meatius), Gunns, Bentley, Nitro, Rex and Neonz. We each picked one from the team crafted and went to our own training place(by touching the signs, like you join a game in a server). I picked Deadlox to train with Flora(my sister) and ProX(my brother). I saw ProX whispered something in Deadlox's ear. I guess he's saying that I'm a tough trainer.

I don't really train according to the Training Guide (some sort of freak-me-out guide). All I want is they can fight the enemies in their own effective way. Sometimes I'll put them in wave after waves of mobs, until they can't fight anymore. This actually works. My brother got to wave 10(Blazes) and my sister got to wave 11(Blazes + aggressive pigmens) and today, I'm gonna do this test again.

I pushed Deadlox into the fighting space with a diamond sword (it's borrowed) and punched the start button. A bunch of zombies were spawned in front of him. He can't run but to fight them. He fought like an expert. He got to wave 15(Ghasts and withers), which broke our record. He came out of the room and started complaining to me.

"Why did you put me in that room?" He scolded. "You would have killed me!"

"I just want to see where you can manage to," I explained. "You broke our record!"

"Did I?" He looked confused. "You did," I said. "You got a wave more than me," I led him to the computer with the recordings of him fighting in the room. As we watch the video, I saw something strange. He has a purple glow (Ender purple) around him when he fights, like I have. Hybrids have that kind of glow when they fight, according to the sign colour where their fathers were born. Like Rex, he's a ghast hybrid, so he radiated Netherrack red. Neonz is half UR-Ghast, so he radiated the sky colour of the Twilight Forest realm. As for me, well, my dad was born in The End. So I radiate Ender purple. And guess who my dad is.

It's the Ender Dragon.


	3. Chapter 3 : revealed little by little

**Okay, I wanna tell you guys about this. Everyone in Aquarius's house is all hybrids. But I'm not gonna tell you guys about them now. Read on! I'm revealing bit by bit, so jot the clues down! (Did you hear me? Get your paper out!) **

_Neonz POV_

Aquarius got us to gather in the living room after she got the Team Crafted dudes to shower and rest.

She told us that Deadlox radiates ender purple like her when he fights. It's like he's also a hybrid. Rex got out a piece of paper and wrote down the team members' names. Then, He wrote the word purple under Deadlox's name.

"Strange," Meatius said, scratching his head. "BajanCanadian has a red glow around him too,"

"Same goes to Jerome," Nitro said. "He also has the red glow you said,"

"Sky's is grass green," BrotherGunns reported. "He also has this strong aura, like he's one of those bosses,"

The rest reported their trainees. Apparently, we have one with purple glow (Deadlox), three with red glow (MinecraftUniverse, BajanCanadian, ASFJerome) and three more with green glow (Skydoesminecraft, Ssundee, HuskyMudkipz). Aquarius got back to her room and bought out a book about hybrids. She set it on the coffee table and started flipping through it. She read the contents about hybrids out. "The hybrids are a combination of mobs and humans. It's mostly hostile and neutral mobs. They can be distinguished by the colour of their glow when they fight. Most hybrids radiate the sign colour of their father's birthplace. No hybrids can see their own glow."

"That's why Meatius kept on saying that I'm on fire," BrotherGunns said. "I have a Netherrack red glow,"

"Told 'ya,"Meatius nudge him in the stomach. "If these guys have a red glow(tapping on the section of the paper with the teams' names on it), that means their dad is from the Nether?"

"Yep," Aquarius replied. She turned the page to the list of mobs that could have hybrid children. "Gunns, anything strange about Sky?"

"Uhm, he called gold butter?" Gunns replied. "He is like this, other than that," "Well, he is like teleporting when we practiced running,"

"Teleporting, eh?" Aquarius scanned the page. "Only Herobrine and Enderman could teleport. But Enderman lives in The End, so that leaves Herobrine,"

"Wasn't Herobrine the ruler of Nether?" Bentleys pointed out. "Most fanfictions said that,"

"But Herobrine is mostly seen in the Overworld," Rex corrected. "So he's count as one of those dudes in the overworld,"

"Sky could be Herobrine," I wrote Herobrine beside Sky's name. "What about MinecraftUniverse?"

Meatius POV

I'm both scared and excited to hear that there are seven more hybrids here. They could be a big help to us against the Wither's army, but at the same time a threat to us when they unleashed their full power.

We'd guessed six of them of their type of mobs. But MinecraftUniverse's is a bit hard. Neonz has this wave-creating machine at his training base too, and MU killed all the wither skeletons without them withering him. If he's a wither skeleton hybrid, the other withers wouldn't kill him. But these kept on attacking him, like he's an enemy.

Aquarius hides that piece of paper in that hybrids book when the door to the teams' room opened. SSundee came out, still drying his hair. "Hey, what are you guys discussing?"

"Heh," A mischievous smile spread across Bentleys' face. "Just discussing what should we do to torture you guys,"

"What?!" SSundee cried. I laughed and slapped Bentleys on his back. "He's just making fun of you and you fell for it,"SSundee's face turned red immediately.

I saw Aquarius whispering something into Rex's ear and he nodded. Neonz quickly whispered something and Rex shot a glance at him. I'm pretty sure they are going to fight.

"Nah, just discussing you guys' progress," Aquarius answered. "Sky and Deadlox's progress are fast. But Mudkipz…he's a bit slow,"

"Because he's plumpy?" SSundee asked, grinning. "I think so. Oh, Bentleys said that you are good with a bow," I said.

"Well, uhm," SSundee scratched his head. "It's like I've learn how to shoot since little, but I don't have that memory, though," "Maybe you've know how to use it when you're born," Nitro flipped through the book Aquarius bought out. "But that is only about hybrids,"

SSundee looked confused, but he didn't ask about it. He looked at us for a minute and went back into the team's room.

"Lucky he didn't spot the paper," Gunns lied down on the sofa beside Neonz. He'd been standing all the time. "How long until the Golden Eclipse?"

"A few days later, I think," I flipped through the calendar on the wall. On the next page of the calendar shows a tile with a golden colour. That means it's the Golden Eclipse.

**Ssundee POV**

Those guys are acting strange just now. I'm pretty sure that they're hiding something.

I saw Ty holding a book with a red cover. That book is pretty thick, though. He looked surprised as he read through it.

"Ty, what is the book that you're holding?" I asked. "He looked up from his reading and shown me the cover. It's called "The History of Minecraftia". The book was dated 2009, exactly when Minecraft was released. "What is written on it?" "About the battling with an evil boss called The Wither," Ty answered. "It's written here that the battle hadn't ended,"

"Huh?" I took the book away from his hands and read. Ty was right. The battle was still going on. I caught a glimpse of a diagram before Ty snatched it away from me. It has three heads, and the face looks like the wither boss.

I walked into my room and turned on my computer (I've moved it into my room, and so have the others). I went to Google Chrome and entered a website I've seen at the back of the book Ty is reading. It's strange that I have good eyesight. It's like the Hawkeye in the Avengers (I liked them a lot). The website bought me to a forum-like page with a background photo of the town hall (which stood in the middle of the town). I scrolled down and saw a link to the quest log page. I entered it and saw a couple of them. Most of them are to defeat Battle Towers, Walker Castles and Maze dungeons. There are also a few easy ones like getting Netherrack (you can just mine it right by the portal).

I continued exploring the forum when someone sends me a message. I checked it and saw that it's from Aquarius. 'Bentleys asked if you want to try some quests with him.' I quickly replied her. 'When?' She replied quickly. 'When he thinks that you can do fighting well enough.'

"Oh," I felt a little disappointed. I really want to do some quests, but I guess that'll have to wait. I was about to switch off my computer when Adam burst through the door of my room.

"Ian, guess what!" He looked like a kid first time to a circus. "You remembered a fan of ours telling us to do parkour battle with the Youalwayswin? I can't belive that she's here in this house!"

"Wow, really? So are we doing the parkour battle? " "Yeah!" Adam is still in high mode. "We'll have to thank her, don't we? We should do this! But after we find this Youalwayswin dude! "

**Hey, know who are the Youalwayswins? They are also Youtubers, but not as famous as the Team Crafted. My dream is to see them playing a parkour battle map. Can you guys do me a favor by getting them playing?**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Golden Eclipse

**Sorry for not posting for a few days. I don't have much time to turn on my computer, so...Sorry to keep you guys waiting _**

**Anyway, aiming for 3 favourites and 300+ views! **

Nitro POV

I got the information of the event 'Golden Ellipse' from MailLace. She was granted access by Aquarius to borrow books from her library whenever she wanted. She did learn a lot from that library of books.

'Golden Ellipse' is an event that happens every month, real time, which is every 4 months, minecraft time. It can identify if you are a hybrid. Your shadow is loomed on the ground, and when the event starts, a black-and-white symbol will appear at the middle of your shadow. If a bow appear, that means you're a skeleton hybrid. If a pickaxe appeared, you're half Herobrine.

The event is three days after we predicted the team's type of hybrids. We didn't get them to the arena that day. We stayed at home and waited for noon. The event happens mostly at noon, and it's a long time to wait, so we decided to chat about our plans of minecraft and plans.

"So, you guys are doing videos on parkour maps and mini-games?" Meatius asked. "We did mostly maps,"

"Now we're doing pixelmon," Deadlox answered. "But we're not doing it in the same map," "What about a parkour battle between two teams?" Aquarius said without looking up from her book. "Like Team Crafted vs Yogscast?"

"Maybe next time," Sky replied. "One of our fans asked us to do pakour battle with a team called Youalwayswin," Hearing this, Aquarius looked up. "Who is this fan that asked you guys?" "It's someone called Range Aquarius. We think it would be fun, so we're going to try it,"

"But first we have to know who is the Youalwayswin and how to contact them," Ssundee said. "Then we can do the parkour battle," "Hey, Youalwayswin is us!" BrotherGunns said, waving his hands. "We will do the parkour battle with you guys!"

"Wow, I can't believe we can find you guys so soon!" Sky said. "When can we start? Now?" "We have something to do afterwards," Neonz said, when he see that Aquarius didn't listen to the conversation. "So maybe in the evening,"

"Oh," Sky looked a little disappointed. "What are we doing, then?" "You will know by then," Aquarius said, closing her book. It's a pretty thick one, and she'd finished it before noon. That is scary. "What is the time now, bro?"

She is actually calling her younger brother, Pro-X. He turned to the clock, looked at it for a minute, and turned back to his sister. "It's almost noon. Wanna get them out?" "Go where?" Aquarius didn't answer Mudkipz's question. She grabbed Deadlox's and MinecraftUniverse's arm and pulled them outside.

She tells the team to stand in a line with their backs facing the East. When the Golden twin of the sun rises, we'll know what kind of hybrids are they. I pulled out my phone (we have phones in minecraft, mostly bought from the real world) and started the countdown.

"5…4…3…2…1…Now!" The Golden twin rose up from the East. The sign of the hybrids started forming on everyone's shadows (We're all hybrids). Meatius got his phone out quickly and take all the teams' pictures along with their sign. We have to be quick as the event finishes quick. Now it'd passed the sun and it's sinking.

Aquarius tried her best to identify the signs on the spot. She stopped in front of MinecraftUniverse the longest. His sign is a Wither's skull, but that sign doesn't belong to a Wither Skeleton hybrid. It is a sword. I looked at her face. It seems that she knew which kind of hybrid is MU, but I decide not to ask. I'm pretty sure that you'd get punched if you broke her thoughts.

The Golden sun sinks and everything went back to normal. Aquarius walked into the house quickly as if she'd just picked a fight with someone and lose.

_Rex POV_

Aquarius grabbed me when I was about to go into my room and slammed a piece of paper into my face.

"Hey!" I yelled, tearing the piece of paper off my face. She turned around and walked back to her room. I squinted at the paper. A picture of the Wither Boss was drawn on it. An astronaut was drawn beside it, with a two-way arrow between them. On the arrow is written 'related'. At the bottom of the paper is a few doodle, like 'what will he do if he knows', 'should tell him?', 'will the others chase him away?' and sort.

I looked at the picture again. The astronaut looked sort of familiar. I know that Aquarius had shown me before, but I don't remember where. I don't really remember stuff except the Yogscast members. I wanted to ask her but I'm afraid that I'm gonna get punched for no reason.

Lucky me, Pro-X passed by. I called him and shown him the paper. "Do you know who this guy is?" He looked at the astronaut and answered, "Jason,"

_Pro-X POV_

Rex looked at me like I'd just said that I want to eat the Wither. He's basically staring at me blankly. I took the piece of paper from him silently and stare at it. Immediately I know what the paper is about. It shows that my sister is unsure of an enemy's child. I stuffed the paper back into his hand before he noticed.

I ran into my sister's room and slammed the door behind me so loud that the whole minecraftia could hear me (mum always says like that, so I'm just trying it). She jumped and jammed the wrong button. I can see she's playing those sky island maps and is building across to the other island. Now she's falling out of the world.

"What?" Sis said as she clicked on the respawn button. Luckily, she has the keep inventory stuff on. "Jason really is half Wither, is it?" I asked without thinking.

She looked surprised for a minute and put her finger to her lips. "Try not to tell the others. I can't guarantee what would happen. They must find their way themselves,"


	5. Chapter 5 : Mission on air!

**I started getting out of idea of the places in this story, so I added some buildings from other Minecraft maps. I watched the others playing those maps and I think that the buildings are beautiful! I could have tell you guys the link but that map maker took the map down(curse you stoneyplays) T.T . Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! (Or not?)**

_Flora POV_

After that Golden Ecllipse event, sis continues to train us as normal. The only thing is, she put Deadlox into some training that's harder than me and my brother's. The thing is, Deadlox didn't complain about it. He thought that it's started getting stronger as the time passed. He's almost as strong as Aquarius. One night I heard her muttering about finding a mission for him.

A week later, she got us to the gates of the town and tell us that we're going to get someone's stolen armour back. She also said that something belongs to her father (the Ender Dragon, 'cause she's half Ender Dragon) is there too. I guess Deadlox thought that it's our father in the real world.

According to Aquarius, the place is called 'The Great Hallway (it's from inkstar, but I'm afraid you guys can't play it anymore)'. The bottom of the building is dug out until bedrock. She's sure that the lost stuff is in the huge cavern under the building.

We got onto our horse and rode off towards The Great Hallway. We passed a big desert and came to the building at the edge of the desert. I looked up and gasped. The bhilding is so huge!

The pillars are finely built in every detail, and it's about 200 blocks high. The floor is made of pistons facing each way. It would be beautiful if I can fly up and look down at it. Aquarius looked at a piece of paper and told us that the armor could be anywhere. She also told us to search every inch of the place as much as we can.

I was looking behind a pillar when a creeper crept up behind me and exploded. Lucky, I was wearing my armor, so I didn't really get hurt. I peeked into the hole that creeper made and gasped, "This pillar is empty!"

**Deadlox POV**

I felt like I was flying to where Flora yelled. Aquarius descended from the top of the hallway (She's checking the top of the place) and peeked into the hollow pillar. Then, she motioned us to get in and sealed up the hole.

ProX started to speak to Aquarius in a foreign language. Aquarius nodded and turned to me. "You check this whole pillar. There could be something hidden in here," "What if there are mobs?" It's not that I don't want to help her, but I'm a bit nervous. "You can handle it. We're gonna check these chests," She pointed to the stacked-to-the-ceiling chests. Okay, fine, I'll do it. I climbed up a ladder hanging against a wall and came to a room made of nether bricks and glowstones. It's like a gazebo up here, with fence gates at every exit. I peeked out one and saw branches made of nether bricks connects all the pillars from the top, creating a walkway. I opened one of the fences and walked out to the walkway.

A skeleton hiding in the dark shot an arrow at me as soon as I walk onto the walkway. I dodged the arrow but lost balance and fell off the walkway. I caught the side of the walkway and tried to climb up. The skeleton hopped onto the walkway and looked down at me. He grinned and raised his leg. Right at the moment, I shot up and hovered in midair. I felt a tugging in my back, but I'm too busy to check. The skeleton become mad and started shooting rapid arrows. I dodged the arrows while getting near him. I whipped out my sword and before he knows, I've sliced off his head.

I stood on the walkway, panting. It's like the flying is taking my energy. Then, Aquarius and her siblings appeared on the walkway. ProX and Flora looked surprised and kept on staring at my back. I looked back and gasped.

I have dragon wings like Aquarius.

_Aquarius POV_

I wasn't surprised.

I've known that he's half Ender-dragon, but I didn't tell the others. Dad had shown me a few pictures and told me that I have a brother. We all lived in The End until we're 6. Then, The Wither casted a spell and sent all the hybrids to the real world.

"What happened just now?" I asked, even if I can tell from the arrows sticking out of a few bricks across the walkway. "A skeleton tried to shoot me," Deadlox said, his voice shaking a bit. "I almost fell off the edge. Luckily these wings saved me,"

"Do you know what that means?" I asked doubting that he knows the answer. "You used your magic?" I know it. He doesn't even know what does that mean. I took a deep breath, holding myself back from punching him, and said, "You're son of the Ender-dragon and my brother," My siblings look at me, shocked. "What? I'm half Ender-dragon too, dweeb," I'm now resisting the urge of kicking those two off the walkway.

"Sounds legit to me, Aquarius," Deadlox finally answered, after I tried to pin my sibling to another pillar. "I'm your brother? That's a joke," "I guess you remember this?" A photo appeared in my hand. It shows a girl and a boy standing together with a background of an obsidian pillar. Deadlox's eyes widen. He grabbed the photo from my hands and looked at it. I used a little 'viewing mind' magic to see what is in his mind and saw a few flashbacks. It's a few views of playing and chasing around. The view is quite low, so I guess it's when he's small. Most of them are chasing a girl with short hair with the same color as his. The tip of her hair is red, yellow and blue.

Wasn't that me? I don't remember about that part that I have color-tipped hair when I was little. I was still looking for that figure in my memories when ProX interrupted, "Are we here to find more siblings or do missions?"


	6. Chapter 6 : Mission still on air

**Sorry guys. Exam next week, so I have to upload this earlier (No computers next week T_T). Guess you guys'd be happy so you can read this earlier  
**

_ProX POV_

I know that my sister would react fast. "Sorry dude," She answered, laughing. Then, she pushed Deadlox back, telling him that he can think of it later at home.

I gripped the golden axe in my hand. It's enchanted with Sharpness V and Fire Aspect II. I want it to be enchanted with Knockback too, but I guess it's better than nothing. I have another axe in my inventory. It's a diamond axe. I guess Jerome would want it and call it Betty. My sis told me that when she read about them on the wiki.

We double checked the pillared place one more time to make sure that we didn't miss anything, this time Deadlox's with Aquarius. I envied them for being able to fly, but it's scary too if I walk around with those dragon claws, so I better shut up. I like the extra effect that I can Wither others, but I hadn't get the sword from my dad. Wither Skeletons used a stone sword to wither a person, that's same to the hybrids.

After sis and Deadlox descended from above, we walk into the hall. I looked around the place, and it totally took my breath away! The ceiling is made of red and black wool, and it's built in a pattern shaped like an X. There are stairs leading to the second floor, which is actually a walkway around the side. At the left and right side are two corridors leading to somewhere I don't know. Sister insists that we check from the top to the bottom.

We climbed up the stairs (flying uses more energy, so Aquarius didn't fly unless it's an emergency or going somewhere that we can't go by foot) to the walkway and saw a chest near the edge. Flora opened it and took out a note. "'Look for the 'X'.'" She read out loud. "What X?"

"Does it mean the 'X' down there?" Deadlox pointed to the X at the ground floor, which I didn't notice earlier. "There's an 'X' up there too," Flora pointed up. There's a black 'X' on the roof, made using black wool. On the center of it hangs a chandelier made of nether brick fence. On the fences, if I'm not wrong, were 4 chests. It's so high up, and there's no way to get there except building to it or fly across.

"You go," Aquarius said to Deadlox. "I feel uncomfortable to fly up there," "Uhm…Okay," He spread his wings and almost hit me. He started flying slowly towards the chandelier. He's wobbling, not used of the flying. After what's like a long time, he finally landed on a chest. He opened the four chests and yelled to us, "It is all armor in these chests," "Bring it down," Aquarius yelled back. He descended from the chandelier and shows the armor to Aquarius.

She looked at one of the armor and started giggling. I snatched the armor from her and started laughing too. That piece of armor is a pair of leggings, and someone enchanted it with Feather falling! "This dude is not good with book enchantments, eh?" Deadlox laughed too. "He enchanted the chestplate with Aqua Affinity!" "That works better on a helmet, I guess," Flora said. "Sis, where's the dragon egg you said earlier?" Dragon egg? I looked at Aquarius. She pointed downstairs towards the two hallways. "Down there," Then, she walked towards the stairs leading down.

_Flora POV_

I looked down the hallway. It's really dark. A splash night vision potion appeared in my hand. I used it and saw that there's a stairway leading down. I looked at my sister. I'm worried about her 'cause she's scared of dark.

She took a deep breath and walked into the hallway and we followed her behind. She stopped when she came to the bottom of the stairway. "Some b**t**ds (she doesn't mind saying those words) dug the bottom out," I looked down the pit. It's dug to the bedrock and lava flow from the ceiling. The space is vast, like a cavern. Imagine you are mining in there and you're ten times smaller.

"We can't see clearly on bedrock, right?" Deadlox asked. "Yeah," I answered. "Guess we'll have to fly to find it," I and my brother can't fly, and my mum hasn't developed a flying potion. "Why don't we check the other one?" I asked. "We can check this later,"

"The other is the same," ProX said. "I've gone there. The bottom is gone too," "Okay, brother and I stay here. You two try to get down," I said. We can't fly, and walking on bedrock is like having blindness effect on. "Use your jump boost potion, sis," Aquarius ordered. "You two search near the bedrock while we search the cavern top," She and Deadlox carried us to the bedrock and we started searching. We jumped across the bottom while Aquarius and  
Deadlox flew above us.

Half an hour passed, and we still didn't find the dragon egg. We started to get on higher ground, still full of holes. I took one more jump before the jump boost wore out. I fell straight through a hole. "Flora!" I heard ProX screamed and the sound of wings beating. I feel around the place and found a long hallway of about 2 blocks wide. I took my torch out and saw the vast space in front of me. "Flora?" I heard Aquarius calling. "Are you okay?"

"I am," I answered. "And guess what I found!"

_Aquarius POV_

I examined the hole. It's disguised among the rocks. There were ladders leading down. On the bottom of it, which is 10 blocks deep, I saw a faint light. I started climbing down the ladder. "Stay where you are," I commanded. "We're coming down,"

At last, we reach the bottom. A long hallway stretched beyond us, like the tunnel a mining turtle would make. I started walking towards the end, hiding the feeling of being scared. Deadlox walked behind me, lighting up the way. ProX and Flora walk behind, chatting about what could be at the end of this hallway. As we walked, I saw that the walls started to turn into moss stone. No one had gone to this section for a long time, I guess.

Finally, we made it to the end of the hallway. There's a small room made of quartz and end stone. In the middle of the room are four pedestals. On it were four books that I don't bother to read. What I care is the pedestal behind them. The dragon egg stood on it, glowing softly. It's so beautiful that I feel that I don't have the right to touch it. I turned around and saw Flora flipping through one of the books.

"This page is empty," She said, flipping to the next page. "What is this word?" She pointed to a word on the page. "I looked at it and find that it's written in an ancient language. "I don't know. I think dad had some books in his room," "Same goes to the others," Deadlox said, flipping through the other book. "I only understand this," He pointed to a letter. "It's a 'U', and there's a dash here. It looks like it's the brothers that you said," I've told him about the brothers that created the world. I just didn't tell him that Herobrine is on the good side.

"I guess so. Gather the books up. I'll try deciphering some when I go back," Flora got out her backpack and started stuffing the books in. I walked towards the egg and lifted it up. Just at the moment, I heard a sizzling noise. Deadlox grabbed me and sprinted for the exit. "The place's gonna explode," He said.


	7. Chapter 7 ：Someone knocking on the door!

**Yay! I made it through the exam without difficulties! The teacher doesn't care when I took a book out from under my file! I even heard that one of the teachers didn't even stop the students when they start to pass the answer of the papers around! Wait, what am I talking about?**

**Deadlox POV**

We ran through the long passage while Aquarius stuffed the egg into her backpack.  
Flora gripped tight to her backpack, not wanting to lose the books in it. The moss stone is a little slippery, and we almost fell over a few times. Even so, we manage to get to the normal stone part before the TNT's got us.

We looked back a few times, afraid that the TNTs would shot out in our direction. After a few looking-backs, Flora got a splash potion out and threw it in front of us. It's exactly the right timing that it hit the ground as we ran over it. It's a speed potion, and we're like flying through the tunnel.

We got to the ladders in no time. I don't know if it's me or what, 'cause the distance of us and the surface seemed to get farther. Then, I heard explosions. The TNTs are getting closer. Aquarius hold Flora's hands and she spread her wings. She shot out of the hole faster than you said 'Ender dragon jumping on a bed'. I grabbed ProX's hands too and in no time, we're shooting out of the hole. Luckily the effect hasn't wear out yet, so I don't need to use much energy.

The debris shot out of the hole, missing us by an inch. I flew up to the cavern top where Aquarius and Flora are waiting. 'That's real dangerous, you know," I said to Aquarius. "You should've warn us,"

"Unexpected things happened in various missions," She answered. "Even I don't know what would happen next," I looked at her and understand immediately. Missions are sometimes dangerous, and we must be alert from time to time. If I'm not wrong, there is no life insurance in this world…

"Let's go up," Flora said. She saw that her sister is tired and want her to rest. "We've finished our mission, and there's no need to stay down here," Aquarius nodded and we both flew up, carrying ProX and Flora.

_Flora POV_

Sister looks real tired, and I don't want her to continue hovering there doing chit-chat. We landed on the stairway and I'm basically dragging her all the way up. I used a swift potion on myself and ProX. We sped across the huge floor without problem. Deadlox looked worn out too, but he tried his best not to lean on my brother.

We make it out of the Grand Hallway just before the effect worn out. It's almost evening, and sis is afraid of the mobs. Well, that's before. We took both the ender dragon hybrids' place in controlling the horses. It wasn't hard, actually. Why sis doesn't want us to ride the horses ourselves?

We make it back on nightfall. I dumped Aquarius o her bed, and I guess ProX did the same to Deadlox too. Aquarius never let anyone enter her room, so I wish she'd make an exception for this time.

I got to the town hall and got our reward for the mission of getting the suit of armor back. I leave that on sis' desk, 'cause I don't know what she want to do with it, maybe dividing it among us?

Neonz and Rex had gone on a mission together with Huskymudkipz and MinecraftUniverse. According to Skydoesminecraft, they are going somewhere on collecting fossils. Someone in the town wanted to create a Jurassic park, but he's too lazy to go mining. I checked their location on the map. Their destination is somewhere called 'the pit of dinos'. It has the most fossils in the world, so mining them is not a problem.

They got back a few days later. MinecraftUniverse found a pokeball with Nidorina in it. Those pokeballs are scattered across the world, and getting them is very hard. I've got one pokemon called Charmeleon and ProX got one called Mudkip. It completely matches Huskymudkipz's name! (I haven't tell him yet, but he would find out soon)

_ProX POV_

Yeah, another rainy day. It started to rain since noon and it still didn't stop. It's dusk now, and we have nothing to do except for playing xbox 1. We took turns playing Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare including MinecraftUniverse. The others don't know how to play, so they just sit aside, watching.

Aquarius sat on the couch, recording the Tower of Saviors video for her channel. She's pretty good at it, and had overtaken Neonz. Deadlox stood behind her, watching her playing. I heard him asking her for the name of the game, and I figure he want to try playing it too.

We are able to connect to a server of Gardens and Graveyards under the name of 'Hybrids4lol'. I'm in the group of Zombies, which I love it very much. All we have to do is to attack the gardens of the Plants. As for them, they have to defend it, which they lose every time. I sent a grenade into the garden plot and it exploded, killing a few plants defending near the spot.

I didn't notice a peashooter sneaking up behind me and I was shot dead. Luckily, someone came quickly and revived me. I continued shooting the garden until the garden health became empty. "Dude, do you play every day?" Meatius asked. He and BrotherGunns uploaded videos of them playing Garden Warfare. But they played only Garden Ops, which I find it boring.

"Nope, I didn't," I answered, controlling the zombie to walk towards a teleporter. "I watched the others play, so I know what to do, where to go, and what to be careful," Watching those videos really helped. Meatius and BrotherGunns nodded and watched me got a plant in the head.

I just got into the mansion when someone rang the doorbell. Deadlox rose to answer the door. He opened the door, but closed it quickly. "Who is it?" Aquarius asked, taking off the earphones. "Erm…Two Skeletons at the door, wearing hoods," Deadlox answered, shaking. "Do they have blue-winged butterflies on their cheeks?" "Yeah, how did you know?" "Let them in, then," The Team Crafted and the Youalwayswins looked at her, shocked. Why'd she let Skeletons into our house?

**Well, the end of this part. The world is a mix of different mods and modpacks, so it's like crazy world. Next part, OPERATION RESCUE BODIL! Wait, did I say that?**


End file.
